Untitled**
by Ash Night3
Summary: One of my first 'fics. A transfer student comes to Hogwarts. Oliver Wood/?


***CHAPTER 1: The New Girl***  
  
Jamie looked around nervously. It was September the first and she was about to board the train to go to her new school, Hogwarts.  
You see, Jamie is from the United States. Nashville, Tennessee to be exact. She was a fourth year transfer student who had attended  
the South-Eastern United States Academy of Magic and was a bit unsure about the changes she would be undergoing. At her old school,  
the students could wear any type of robes they wanted to and the rules were a bit lax. Jamie had on a set of turqouise robes and a   
matching turqouise bandana was wrapped around her head partially hiding her strawberry blonde coloured dreadlocks. She sighed and   
heaved her trunk, her broomstick case which contained her Firebolt, her owl cage which contained her eagle-owl, Percival, and the pet   
carrier which her white cat, Artemis slept soundly in, onto the train.   
When she boarded the Hogwarts Express, there wasn't an empty compartment left. She found an open door and went on in not   
caring if she was invited or not. She sat down, across from her were a pair of red-headed twin boys, about her age. "Hullo!" one said  
grinning. Jamie smiled a bit, super-nervous. "Hi..." her voice came out in a clear southern accent. "Oi! You're an American! Oh. Sorry,  
I'm Fred and this is George." Fred grinned. Jamie laughed. "Yeah, I'm from Tennessee. I'm Jamie. So, what's Hogwarts like?" with that  
the boys launched into an explanation about the four houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin), the ever-so brilliant, but  
amazingly eccentric headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and especially, quidditch.  
"Yeah, we need a new chaser, Angelina graduated last year." George nodded. Jamie smiled again. "I play chaser actually. I was   
the captain at my old school." she nodded. Fred grinned too. "Yeah, we heard Angelina went on to play for England." Jamie perked a  
brow. "Well, maybe if I'm sorted into Gryffindor, I could try out?" Fred shook his head. "Try out?! I'm sure Oliver'll just give you the spot,  
especially if you were the captain." Just then, the compartment door slid open and Oliver Wood appeared in the doorway.  
  
***CHAPTER 2: The Ride to Hogwarts ***  
  
Jamie studied Oliver a bit watching him sit down next to her. "Oi! Oliver! I reckon we got us a new chaser, if she's sorted into   
Gryffindor, that is." Fred grinned. Oliver turned and looked at her. "You play quidditch?" Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I was captain at my  
old school." She smiled a bit. "You're a transfer student. We've never had one of those before." "Yeah. I almost had to go to   
Beauxbatons in France. Lucky I stuck with Hogwarts seeing as you guys need me." Oliver scowled a bit. Jamie laughed grinning. "I'm   
kidding. My dad's job transferred him here and my mom's an Auror for the ministry." She nodded still grinning. Oliver stood and turned  
to leave. "I suppose we could give you a shot." and with that, the captain left their compartment.  
"That's Oliver Wood. He's the keeper as well as the captain on our house team." George said. Fred piped up "Yeah, very obssessive  
about quidditch, he is. What year are you by the way?" "Oh, I'm a fourth year." Jamie nodded and turned her head to look out the   
window. "So's Oliver. We're third years." Jamie reached for a chocolate frog that was sitting on a table nearby. George elbowed Fred and  
they turned to watch her eat the candy. As soon as she took a bite, Jamie squeeled and burst into feathers. Fred and George cracked up  
laughing. "What was that?!" Jamie stared at the disappearing feathers. "We jinxed it. We play jokes on people all the time, so don't mind   
us." Jamie laughed a bit.  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. People stopped by their compartment every now and then to talk to Fred and  
George and Jamie met several people, including the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, which consisted of Jenifer Bradford, Katie Bell,  
Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan. Katie and Jenifer were excited that Jamie had come to Hogwarts and both said  
they hoped Jamie would be sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
  
***CHAPTER 3: The Sorting ***  
  
The Hogwarts letter that Jamie recieved instructed her to ride across the lake with the first years so that she could be sorted into a   
house. Her nerves had definately returned and her hands were shaking like crazy. She heard a loud voice shouting over everyone. "Firs'  
years! Firs' years over here!" it boomed. Jamie looked up at Hagrid. She knew what he was - a half-giant. He didn't bother her really.  
They came to a castle and were led in front of a large set of double doors. Just then, a tall, stern-looking witch appeared in front of   
them. "You are about to be led into the Great Hall for the sorting. I suggest you smarten your selves up." Jamie nervously scratched the  
back of her head, twisting a few of her dreadlocks. Just then, the doors opened. Jamie was standing in the back and Professor   
McGonagall led the students up to the sorting hat, which promptly burst into song.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Jamie chuckled, amused at the hat. She then felt everyone's eyes on her seeing as she was the tallest supposed first year standing   
there. She caught Katie's eye and the girl gave her a thumbs-up, calming Jamie down a bit. She stared up at the wide-eyed students  
being sorted, not listening to anything. She'd gone completely numb. She didn't notice at first that the headmaster was standing, about  
to speak and that she was the only un-sorted person left.  
"This year, we are proud to announce that we have our first ever transfer student. Jamie Nunnery who came here from America and  
the South-Eastern United States Acedemy of Magic. She is a fourth year and I hope you all will make her feel welcome." and with that,  
Dumbledore motioned for Jamie to sit on the stool. She did so, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Jamie gripped the sides of   
the stool and closed her eyes. *put me in Gryffindor.. please* she thought. The hat spoke into her ears. "You are very smart. You'd  
do very well in Ravenclaw you know. But if you'd rather ... GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table errupted into applause, the quidditch team being especially loud as they were her new friends. Jamie sat   
between Jenifer and Katie. Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee sat across from them. Suddenly, the golden plates that sat in front of them  
filled with food. They all began eating and discussing the coming quiddtich season. 


End file.
